Noel Miller and the Sorcerer's Stone
by amandaweasley3
Summary: This is about a non-canon character following the canon plot. Noel Miller is another student in Harry's year. This story is the first of seven (obviously) in the series. The series follows what happens through characters that are not the main protagonists or antagonists.
1. Chapter 1

Noel was very proud to say that she was different. She had always been the odd one in her classes. The other kids were scared of her. She could do things that the other children could not do. Once she was being teased by a bigger girl when she was seven. Noel got angry and the larger girl's pigtails started being pulled by an invisible force. Of course, when the girl's friends told the teacher, Noel was the one in trouble for pulling the girl's pigtails.

Noel's mother, Haila, never got angry with her, though. "You're different, special. Just like me. And one day, you'll understand why and just how special you are," her mother had said wiping away one of Noel's tears. She said this to Noel's siblings as well: her brother, Davis; and her sister, Eliza. Noel's father, though, was did not share the same views. He suggested therapy to help her separate her imagination from reality, and to help her make more friends than just the strange girl from across the street, Jenna.

Jenna was just like Noel with the strange thing that happened to her. Haila always liked and approved of Jenna. She was only a year younger than Noel, but they got along so well while playing in the woods testing their strange abilities.

On Davis' sixth birthday, he started showing some of the same powers Noel and Jenna had. It was at that moment Noel knew that something was truly different about them, that she and Jenna weren't just imagining things. She also saw that her father noticed, too. And that her mother appeared to dread something that would be coming soon.

* * *

It was a wet, summer morning (Noel's favorite kind!) five months after Davis' sixth birthday. Noel was standing at the kitchen counter helping her mother prepare for Eliza's fifth birthday party that afternoon. Noel was in charge of the cake. She enjoyed baking. She enjoyed the measurements and the mixing and the creative decorating when it was finished. This particular cake would be green, Eliza's favorite color.

Noel had been hard at work mixing ingredients for the cake when she heard her mother gasp and drop her coffee mug. Haila had been looking pale to Noel for the past month. Noel was almost expecting something like this to happen at any time.

She put down her bowl and whisk, and turned around to her mother, running a hand through her long, unruly, dirty blonde hair.

"Mum?" she asked, "Is everything alright?" Haila said nothing but continued to stare out the window looking paler than usual. Noel followed her mother's gaze to see a barn owl waiting sitting on the flower box, waiting to be let in. She was awestruck at first but soon got over it when she realized that her mother was probably anticipating this. She walked over, opened the window, and allowed it to fly in. It perched itself on the back of a chair. Haila let out a small whimper as this happened.

The owl dropped a letter that Noel had just noticed it had been carrying. It flew off as soon as the letter hit the table.

Noel was frightened. "M-mum?" she asked, "W-what was that about?"

Her mother sighed. "I'm really glad your father was out for that." She looked at the mug she had dropped. "Get a broom and clean that up will you?" She sat down and put her head in her hands.

Noel folded her arms impatiently. "No. I want to know what that owl business was about. You obviously know with way you've been acting. Terrified and then brushing it off so easily. It brought a letter for…" Noel suddenly realized she didn't even know who the letter was for. She looked and immediately had a million more questions. "It's for me," she finished.

"Yes it's for you," Haila stated. She then took out a long wooden stick from inside her jacket, waved it, and the mug was cleaned from the floor. "Aren't you going to open it? It's your letter, after all."

It was Noel's letter, but she didn't want to open it without an explanation. However, she did anyway. Her mother seemed too exasperated to answer anything at the moment.

Noel slowly opened the letter, afraid of what she'd find. The envelope had had where her bedroom was written on it, and that's never a good sign. The letter was written in neat calligraphy. It stated that she had been accepted into a school named Hogwarts, which she had never heard of (and Noel knew all of the boarding schools in England). It included when she was to report and her list of supplies, but one thing stuck in her mind.

"Witchcraft and wizardry?" she murmured to herself, still loud enough for Haila to hear. "Mum?"

"Well, I suppose I should tell you before they get home," her mother had started, "I'm a witch. Yes, that means magic," she said reading her daughter's expression. "It also means that you and your brother and sister will have magical ability, too. Your father doesn't know, though. I never wanted to tell him. I was scared he'd leave me, and then you, Davis, and Eliza. He never seemed the type to accept wizardry." She paused and looked at Noel.

Noel was still processing everything. She didn't want to believe it. She wanted to think it was some April fool's joke even though it was July. But it all fit. "So, I just saw you do magic a minute ago? With a … wand?"

Her mother nodded.

"Do you still keep in contact with other wizards? I don't see how you would."

Haila breathed heavily. "I cut off all contact from the wizarding world almost ten years ago. In fact, that's the first bit of magic I've done in years," she said gesturing to the mug.

Noel understood. She always understood after the first explanation. But one thing still bothered her, "So Dad's not magic?"

"No, dear. Dad's not magic. Unless he's hiding it really well. No, he's what wizards call a Muggle. They're folks with no wizard genes whatsoever."

Her mother looked at the clock. "Oh my," she exclaimed, "We still have to get ready for Eliza's party. We'll talk more later, I promise. But not a word to your father until after the party."

Noel nodded. There was no need to say anything anyway. It's her mother's job to explain this mess.

Seven loud children and seven hours later, the five members of the Miller family were seated at the table, three of them getting an explanation from Haila that they never thought possible. Eliza and Davis, Noel noticed, were trying hard to contain their excitement for their worried father. Noel would have had to suppress a giggle if her father wasn't so upset.

"So you mean to tell me that all this time, you were a witch and you didn't bother to tell me? And now our children are involved in this magic business, too?" He was practically shouting while Haila was on the verge of tears. Noel couldn't stand to see this even if her mother had kept a secret from her all these years.

She got up from the table and left. On her way out she heard the scrape of two more chairs. She didn't need to look to know that it was Davis and Eliza following their older sister.

Noel went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Her younger siblings did the same on either side of her. Her father stomped into the room, angrier than ever, with her mother following at a safe distance.

"Noel!" he reprimanded. "We were having a conversation with the family and you just left. Why did leave like that?"

"Because Mum was just scared!" she shot back. "Mum is almost crying because she's scared of what's going to happen to us!" She didn't even remember getting up off the couch. "She was scared that you would leave her. Leave us." Now Noel was about ready to break.

Her father looked insulted. "I just feel betrayed is all."

Noel felt tears swelling in her eyes. "So you're saying you won't leave?" she asked quietly.

Silence.

Tears were now streaming down Noel's cheeks. "Daddy? You won't leave us, right?" she asked again. "We love you, Daddy," she added.

More silence.

Noel burst into tears and ran out of the room, up the stairs to her bedroom. Davis and Eliza had never seen her cry like that. Was she right? Was her father really going to divorce her mother leaving a torn apart family? What would happen to them? But in the morning it was worse than Noel ever could have imagined. A suitcase, half of her father's clothes and valuables, and quite a bit of cash was missing. And her father was, too.

**A/N: Thanks all for reading this! I really hope you liked it. Expect more from Noel and her adventure at Hogwarts. She won't be interacting much with the main characters because I'm sure I won't do a great job on portraying their personality correctly. But worry not! They will be in here a little bit.**

**I can't promise a steady flow of chapters, but I promise to publish when I can. Enjoy the rest!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jenna

**Chapter 2: Jenna**

The next few weeks were torture on the Miller house. Haila resided in her room for the majority of the day leaving Noel to have to take care of Davis and Eliza. It was probably the most difficult two weeks Noel had ever faced. On top of the usual duties of being a stand-in mother, Eliza needed more companionship than ever. She didn't quite understand why her father was not coming home, she just knew that she didn't like it and wanted her mother back. Davis, Noel saw (she was very good at reading people), understood what had happened, but was acting as though he didn't. Noel figured this as a cry for his lost father that even her mother couldn't help, and to show Eliza that she shouldn't worry.

Two weeks after the fight, Haila finally came out of her room. It was late morning and Noel was cooking eggs (she had quickly learned easy things to make when it was obvious her mother wouldn't recover anytime soon).

"Noel, honey?" Haila asked walking into the kitchen, "What're you doing?"

"Making eggs," Noel replied relieved to see her mother out and about so early. "Davis and Eliza wanted breakfast."

Her mother simply smiled. "Oh, dear, let me get those," she said grabbing the pan and too pleasantly for Noel's taste. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you run along over to Jenna's house. You haven't seen her in a while. I'm sure she's missing you."

Noel looked at her mother skeptically. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," said Haila much more enthusiastically than necessary. "Oh, and I want to talk to you later today about getting books and supplies for school," she added quickly.

Noel was startled. She wasn't expecting that to come up so suddenly. A glance over at Davis and Eliza told her that they were more excited about all this than she ever could have been. "Really?" she replied. "I can go? I mean, Mum, if you don't want to re-associate with…"

Her mother cut her off. "Don't be silly, honey. You need to learn to control your magic. We can't let me stand in your why of possibly becoming a powerful witch, now can we?"

"No, I guess not."

"MUMMY!" a small voice came from the table. Eliza was getting anxious. "Are our eggs done, yet?"

Haila looked over and called, "Just a minute, dear. Eggs take some time to cook." She looked back at Noel. "Run along. Have some fun today."

Noel lingered for a moment, then quickly said, "Be back later." She ran out the door, restless to talk to Jenna about her recently found powers.

* * *

Jenna Walker lived directly across the street from Noel. They had been best friends and only friends for as long as they could remember. They defended each other when bullies came around. They related to each as they were both outcasts. They loved experimenting with what they could do simply with their minds. They were inseparable.

Noel mindlessly ran across the street, up to the yellow door, and knocked. Within 30 seconds, Mrs. Walker answered. She looked shocked, then worried.

"Noel," she said sympathetically, "hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Noel answered, "Is Jenna home?"

Mrs. Walker generated an expression that she was not expecting this. "Oh, yes. She is. Why don't you come in and I'll get her."

Noel walked inside and looked around. It hadn't changed since the last time she was there, but that was only two weeks before.

"Jenna!" Mrs. Walker called up the stairs. "Noel is here to see you!"

"Coming!" called a voice belonging to Jenna.

Mrs. Walker stared at Noel for a short moment before asking, "How are you all doing over there? Are you okay? Is your mother faring well?"

Noel sighed, wondering how to put it. She knew exactly what Mrs. Walker was asking about. In this town, news spread like the plague; quickly and easily. Noel didn't want to talk about it though. How did she feel about her father leaving, though? She hadn't really given it too much thought since the morning of its occurrence. She wanted to say she felt sad and knew she would get better soon, but that would be a lie. She felt betrayed, mortified, and surprisingly, relieved. She hadn't cried since the night of the fight. Mostly, she just felt that her father had abandoned her mother and siblings. She couldn't care less about herself; she's always gotten along fine without her father.

"I'm a bit upset," she lied, "but I'll get better. My mother's seen better days, though. She finally came out of her room. That's why I'm over here. I don't really think Eliza understands what actually happened. And I know Davis does. I can see it in his face, and he hasn't said too much in the past two weeks. I think he's trying to be brave for us. He probably is telling himself he's the man of the house now. He's so sweet."

She finished, not realizing she had avoided looking at Mrs. Walker, who looked about ready to cry. "I see," Mrs. Walker replied.

"Hey, Noel." Jenna came tromping down the stairs. She had her shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a low ponytail with loose strands everywhere. Noel could visibly see two missing teeth when she smiled. There's was some dirt on her nose and a bandage on her forehead. This was Jenna, or as the neighborhood boys would call her 'the cool girl.' Jenna always played outside and wasn't afraid to roughhouse with the boys. "Let's go outside so we don't bother Mum."

"Sounds good," said Noel. They ran out through the kitchen and out the back door before Mrs. Walker could contradict. They ran into the small wooded area behind Jenna's house. She was leading Noel somewhere. "Where're we going?" she inquired.

"Michael helped me build a fort before he left last week," said Jenna. Michael was Jenna's older brother. He was 18 and had just graduated. He was leaving towards the end of summer for Australia. He and his friends had been planning an outback trip for over a year.

"Oh, no," Noel exclaimed. "I didn't get to say good-bye." Noel may or may not have had a small crush on Michael.

Jenna simply laughed. "He'll be back in October. Relax. Oh, here we are." They had reached the 'fort'. It was crudely made with branches broken off of trees and extra leafy ones fashioned as canopy. It was small and cute, perfect for active children. Jenna led Noel inside where a table and two plastic chairs sat. On the table was a deck of cards, a coloring book, and some crayons.

"Don't you love it?" Jenna asked absolutely thrilled.

"I do, I really do," Noel replied. She took a seat and stared at the ground.

She must have looked to solemn for Jenna's taste because she sat down, too, and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like the fort?"

"Of course I love the fort," Noel said quickly. "It's not that it's just my mother. It's complicated."

"You can tell me. I'm your best friend."

Noel hesitated. She was almost certain that Jenna was the same as her, a witch. Her mother had explained Muggle-borns. She had also shared her inhibitions about Jenna. But something held Noel back and she wasn't sure what it was.

"You will tell me. Won't you?" Jenna asked again.

Noel had made up her mind. She told Jenna everything from the moment her letter to later that night. She talked about the owl, her mother's wand, the yelling, the crying, everything.

Jenna stared at her before she broke into a huge grin. "Do you realize how cool this is? You're a witch! And I might be too! You've seen what I can do. This is so exciting!"

The wind blew slightly. Noel hadn't realized how hot she was. "You do understand that this is serious, right? My dad left because of this lie. My little brother and sister are going to grow up without a father. My mother… my mother. I don't know what will happen to her. She's obviously faking getting better. I don't know what to do!" She was shouting and didn't know why.

Jenna was taken aback. "Noel, I'm sorry. I… I didn't realize…" she broke off. It was obvious she wanted to comfort Noel, but was confused on how.

"It's fine," Noel said somberly, "I overacted. Let's just play a card game or something." She picked up the deck and began shuffling.

She looked at Jenna who was unsure of what to think. "Alright," Jenna said. "I'll show you a game Michael taught me after we built this."

Noel knew she had to make a joke to bring back Jenna. "He was never really my type anyway." Jenna smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Things became relatively normal in the next couple of days. Noel still had to take care of Davis and Eliza, but she didn't mind since her mother was out getting a job. Davis still talked less than usual; however, he was beginning to come around.

One Saturday morning, close to September 1st, after Haila had gotten a job, Noel was more excited than usual. Today, she was going to get her school supplies.

After Davis and Eliza had been dropped off at Jenna's (Noel did not think it would be a good idea to bring them considering her mother was still not in a right state), Haila began driving to London where she said they had to go.

"I'll bet you're excited," Haila said to Noel. Noel nodded unable to keep still. Excited was an understatement. She was enthused beyond comprehension. "Your grandfather was probably just like you when he first headed to Diagon Alley. He was a Muggle-born, you know. My mother was pure-blood. Her family exiled her because of the disgrace she brought to their family, a pure-blood marrying a Muggle-born. Back then it wasn't as accepted as today. Even now some pure-blood families think it a humiliation."

Noel just stared ahead. She obviously never heard this deep into the story about how her grandmother was shunted out of the family because of Grandpa. It made more sense now. She had met her grandfather a few times before (he lived across the country) and he was a gentleman and very fun to be around.

After a couple moments silence, Noel asked, "Mum, I was wondering about the houses you talked about. Slythering, and Raven… claw, I think, and Huffle something or other and another one."

"Yes, there's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I was in Hufflepuff. What were you wondering about?" Haila said.

"I wanted to know what characteristics made each house."

"Well, I'll start with Hufflepuff. People placed in Hufflepuff are considered hard-working, determined, and very loyal. I don't want to give a biased opinion, but I think Hufflepuffs are some of the nicest students in the school. Hufflepuffs are usually stereotyped as the 'losers' of Hogwarts."

"That's not fair to Hufflepuffs. You're not a loser."

"I know. I'm just saying how it is. Now Ravenclaws are classified as intelligent, clever, and creative. But they're stereotyped as extremely smart and good grades. There's a difference between intelligent and smart. I once knew a Ravenclaw who's highest grade was an 'E'."

"A what?" Noel asked.

"Never mind," Haila replied. "Anyway, Gryffindors are brave, daring, and chivalrous. They are stereotyped as the heroes and not the best in school work. I don't like that or understand it."

"Why would you? To be brave doesn't mean to be a hero or slacking in grades."

"Exactly my point. Slytherns are supposed to be cunning and ambitious. They are stereotyped as dark wizards and power-hungry. But not all of them are, though. I knew, well I didn't really know him, I knew of him, who was thought dark but wasn't really. He was a year above me and he was just misunderstood. I saw the way he acted, especially around his only real friend. Yes, I can read people," Haila added seeing the expression on her daughter's face. "Haven't you ever wondered where you got it from?"

"I don't like stereotypes, especially the ones you told me," Noel stated. "They shouldn't exist. And that boy, do you know what happened to him?"

"Sorry, I don't. But I do wonder."

* * *

By the time they got to London, Haila had told just about everything there was to be told about Hogwarts. She told about the headmaster Dumbledore, the classes Noel would take and could take third year, quidditch matches, and even secret passageways throughout the school.

They walked a ways before Haila stopped Noel in front of a musty looking pub; the Leaky Cauldron. Noel wouldn't have given it a second thought if she wasn't lead inside. It was dark and dusty inside with a minimal amount of people.

"What can I do you for?" the bartender called.

"Just heading to Diagon Alley," Haila replied.

The old bartender looked slightly confused. "Do you know how to get in?" he asked.

"Yes," Haila answered. "I am a witch." The bartender nodded but kept watch. He obviously didn't believe her. Not that Noel could blame him. Her mother had spent the last ten years cut off from all wizard contact.

Her mother led her out of the bar into a walled courtyard.

"Mum," Noel began, "I thought you were taking me to that shopping place, Diagon Alley."

"I am," Haila responded pulling out her wand. She tapped a brick three up, two across. The bricks began to move creating an archway for them to walk through. Through the archway was the most wonderful place Noel had ever laid eyes on. She was looking at the magical place of Diagon Alley.

This being Noel's first trip to the wizarding world, she was obviously over-thrilled about everything. She wanted to look around at the cauldrons, the animals, the potions. She wanted to spend forever just looking.

"Come, Noel," her mother said. They walked a short ways before reaching a tall white building. "This is Gringotts," her mother explained. "This is a wizarding bank, run by goblins."

"Goblins?" Noel inquired.

"Don't worry about it."

"Do you have a vault from before?"

"No."

"Then whose – "

"Don't worry about it."

Noel was ushered inside. Inside, she found what appeared to be a normal bank setting except filled with goblins. Later she wouldn't be able to recall what they looked like because she was too frightened to even look at them. Her mother led her to the front.

"How may I help you?" asked the goblin sitting there. Noel kept staring at her feet. If anyone asked she would have said the floor pattern was very interesting.

"I would like to get into vault 932, please," Noel heard her mother say.

"Key," the goblin demanded.

Haila reached into her purse, shuffled things around for a moment, and pulled out a key. The goblin called over another, who led Noel and Haila through a door off the hall.

Noel finally looked up. They were in a large cave-like area. The goblin steered them onto a cart.

When he got in, he said, "Hold on." Noel did as she was told as she didn't know what was going to happen next. The cart began to move going farther below ground. Noel could almost feel the weight of the rock above her. She was very claustrophobic. Her mother knew this and lightly grabbed her hand.

The cart eventually stopped. The goblin got out followed by Noel and Haila. "Key, please," the goblin said. Haila handed over the key and the goblin opened the large vault door. Inside was a respectable amount of gold coins. Noel wasn't familiar with wizard money, but she was fairly certain that this vault, whoever it belonged to, lived a middle-class existence.

Her mother grabbed a very small amount the coins reluctantly, as though she couldn't believe she was taking money from these people. They got back in the cart and it took off.

"Mum," Noel said.

"Yes, dear?" Haila answered.

"Whose vault was that?"

Haila sighed. "My mother's. She sent a letter last week asking about you and I said how I was sorry for cutting them off and I didn't know if we would be able to afford your supplies. She wrote back with her key saying to take as much as I needed and she forgave me."

Noel took her mother's hand. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

Haila took Noel around getting her various supplies, mostly second-hand. Noel was even allowed to get an owl because her grandmother had said in the letter that if Haila didn't get her a pet, she would come and do it herself. Noel got a screech owl and named him Sherlock, after her favorite fictional character.

Eventually they ended up in Flourish and Blotts buying books.

"I'll let you get one new book. They rest have to be second-hand," Haila told Noel.

Noel wandered off already knowing what book she wanted new: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. She absolutely loved creatures and knowing everything about them. She finally found the book and was walking away reading it when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly said. She looked up from the book to see a boy who was about her age.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "I wasn't watching too well, either. So, what book is so interesting?"

Noel was surprised at how nice this boy was being. "Uh… Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

"So you're a first year, too, eh? What's your name?" he asked.

"Noel Miller," she said finally getting her footing. "And you?"

"Michael Corner."

"You know, my friend's brother's name is Michael," she retorted.

"Really?" he said.

"Michael!" a voice called from the a ways off.

"Coming, Dad," Michael called back. "Well, I'll see you at school, then," and ran off.

Noel found her mother and they left the store for their last stop: Ollivander's. They reached the shop with Noel feeling giddier than ever; her wand was going to choose her. They walked inside the dark store. Wands in boxes lined the walls and back into the shop.

"Hello?" Haila called.

A man came out from the back of the shop. His hair was a mess and he had a crazy, yet insightful look in his eyes. "Yes?" he said. "Let me guess. You need a wand."

Noel nodded. This man, however intelligent he might be about wands, frightened her.

"And what is your name?"

"N-Noel Miller."

"Miller, eh? Never heard of that surname. Are you a Muggle-born or is your just your father a Muggle?" he questioned.

"My father," Noel answered.

"My surname is Nash," Haila spoke up.

"Oh, yes," Ollivander said. "You're Haila Nash. Or you used to be. I remember you, elm, unicorn tail hair, 10 ½ inches, very pliable."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, let's get on to your wand," he said to Noel.

He pulled a wand from the shelf. "Try this one. Hawthorn, dragon heartstring core, 10 inches, very pliable." Noel took the wand and waved it. Nothing happened. "No, that's not it." He took the wand and gave her another. "Cherry, unicorn tail hair, 9 inches, unyielding." Again, nothing.

They tried a few more wands before Ollivander gave Noel a certain wand. "Cypress, phoenix feather core, 10 ¾ inches, slightly springy," he said.

Noel took the wand. She waved it. Red sparks came from the tip.

Ollivander looked very pleased. "Yes, yes! This is your wand," he exclaimed.

They paid the money and left the shop.

"Well," Haila said, "how does it feel to really be a witch now?"

Noel didn't even have to think about it. "Fabulous," she said.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay of chapters. I just got a new video game that I wanted to play (sorry for lame excuse) and my finals were just last week so I had to study, then there's the fact that I get bored easily. But I'm back and I will try to get out a weekly chapter.**

**Just so you know, the stereotypes will be important later, maybe not in this story or the next one, but they will be, so pay attention.**

**And the fact that Jenna's brother and Michael Corner have the same name is purely coincidental. I put up chapter 2 before I decided who Noel would run into in Diagon Alley, and then I decided completely forgetting Jenna's brother. **

**So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

"Hurry, Noel! The train leave directly at eleven. It waits for no one," Noel's mother shouted behind her while briskly walking. Noel was tailing closely with her cart. Eliza walked with her mother, holding her hand. Davis walked next to Noel trying to keep up.

"Mum," Noel called ahead. "What platform is the train on?"

Haila fell back to Noel. "Nine and three-quarters," she said in a hushed tone.

"Nine and three-quarters?" Noel asked.

"Yes," her mother replied. "The wizards needed a concealed platform. It helps keep away Muggles with wandering eyes, or Muggles who might accidently get on the wrong train."

"What if a Muggle accidentally somehow gets onto the platform?"

"It hasn't happened that I know of, but I'm sure there are emergency wizards ready. Ah, here we are." Haila had stopped by a barrier between platforms nine and ten. "I'll go first with Eliza, then you and Davis can come through. Just make sure no Muggles are watching."

With that she whispered something in Eliza's ear that made her pale a bit and they started towards the barrier. Noel thought they were going to run into it, but instead they went through.

"Y-you saw that too, right?" Davis pulled on Noel's sleeve. She nodded.

"We'd better go," she said, "the train leaves at eleven."

Davis gripped tightly to Noel's sleeve as they took off. As the barrier got closer and closer, Noel was having her doubts about this, even though she just watched her mother go through. She kept going towards the barrier, though, until she went through.

A scarlet train bellowing smoke, and a crowded platform appeared in from of Noel. The sign said _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. _Young witches and wizards bade their parents, or whoever was seeing them off, farewell all around. There was so much noise coming from the train or the people or the animals. _So many animals_, Noel thought_. So much noise from the animals._ There were cats and owls and toads meowing and hooting and croaking everywhere. One red-headed boy even had a rat that was squeaking like mad.

Noel and her family walked towards an open spot on the platform to say their good-bye.

"Now," her mother started, "You're sure you want to go? We can put you in a Muggle school no problem."

"Yes, Mother," Noel replied for the hundredth time in the past week. Her mother had been pestering her (most likely not wanting her to leave) about if she didn't want to go, she didn't have to. "I'm sure I want to go."

"I know, I know," said Haila slightly disappointed but still with a proud gleam in her eyes. "It's just, you're only eleven." She looked at Noel harder with tears swelling in her eyes. "Sometimes I forget how big you've gotten and how independent you are. You don't need me anymore. My baby's all grown up."

"Mum, I'll always need you."

Haila hugged her daughter fiercely as though if she let go, the world would come to a stand-still. "Go say good-bye to your brother and sister."

Noel went over to where Davis and Eliza were standing. Eliza immediately wrapped her arms around Noel's waist. She had always been the one for affection.

"I'm gonna miss you, No," Eliza cried.

Noel put her arms around her little sister. "I'll miss you, too," said Noel looking down into Eliza's tear-streaked face. "Don't cry. You still have Davis and Mum to take care of you, right? And I'll be home for Christmas."

Eliza nodded and let go. Noel moved over to Davis and got down to eye-level.

"While I'm gone, can you promise me you'll look after Eliza and Mum?" Noel said in her kindest and most sincere voice. Noel knew Davis wanted to prove himself now that their father was gone, and she was giving him the chance to.

Davis nodded. "I promise." Noel pulled Davis into a quick hug.

"You'll be fine," she reassured, though she couldn't be too certain.

Noel stood up and Haila came over. "Alright, Noel, you'd better get on the train; it's almost eleven."

She quickly hugged her mother one last time before dragging her trunk and Sherlock's cage to the train. She was about to step up when she was almost knocked over by two boys about a year older.

"Out of the way,little firstie," one boy with bright blonde hair shouted back as he ran up the steps and down the train corridor.

"Relax, Martin," his friend called ahead running after him. "We're only second-years."

While Noel wondered what type of person would judge her because of the year she was in, she pulled her things onto the train and found an empty compartment. She took a seat by the window. She looked outside finding her mother still standing there, waiting for the train to leave, but she was looking the opposite direction. Noel wouldn't be able to wave good-bye as the train was already in motion. Soon her mother disappeared in the crowd.

"Bye, Mummy," she said quietly to no one. "You'll be okay."

Noel watched out the window until the platform had completely disappeared from view. She decided the ride would not be best spent day-dreaming, so she got out one of her books and began reading. She flipped to a random page in the middle of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

Just as she had commenced reading about the Lethifold, she was interrupted by two second-year boys (not the ones she encountered earlier) bounding into the compartment, followed by a not-as-rude boy.

"Hey, little firstie," the first boy said. _There was that name again_. "We're gonna sit here. Everything else is taken."

"Uhm," is all Noel could sputter out before the second boy announced his 'thanks'. The two boys sat down opposite each other while the third boy remained standing.

"You know," he said to his friends. "You don't have to be such gits to first-years." He turned to Noel. "Could we please sit here?"

"Of course," Noel responded politely to the kind boy. He sort of tall, but it could have only been perspective since Noel was quite small for her age. His brown hair was slightly spiked giving him an 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' look. He wore a permanent half-smile.

He took the window seat across from Noel. "Thanks," he said and he sincerely meant it, too, unlike his moronic friend. He had obviously been covering up his friends' attitudes for the past year by his excessive kindness. "Sorry about my friends. There a bit –"he looked at them trying to find the right word. They were both ragging on people they knew in their loudest voices.

"Boorish?" Noel offered.

"What?" the boy asked confused.

"Boorish," she repeated. "It means unmannered; crude; insensitive; etcetera."

He nodded. "I was gonna say aggressive."

Noel shrugged. "That, too," she replied. "My name's Noel, Noel Miller."

"Jay Vance, second-year Slytherin," the boy stated. "These two also happened to be in Slytherin, my year."

The two turned as if sensing the conversation had turned towards what they considered their most admirable asset.

"Terrance Berkley, Slytherin," said the first one looking smug. He had superior smile like he thought anything about him was absolutely amazing. His hair was buzzed and so was his friend's like they had planned it.

"Grant Archer, also Slytherin," the second one chimed. He was obviously the follower of the two.

The three boys talked for a while swapping summer stories and sharing theories about what might happen this year leaving Noel to her reading. Though she did chime in at times when she felt it necessary, or listen intently about the Wizarding world, or just laugh when she found the ridiculousness of the group to be unbearable. After an hour of this, they decided to really include Noel.

"So," Terrance began. "What are you, Firstie?"

"Pardon?" Noel asked.

"What are you?" he said louder and slower as though he thought Noel was simple-minded. "Pure-blood? Half-blood?" he added when she didn't understand after the insulting repeat.

"Half-blood," said Noel in the same voice Terrance used to belittle her. "My mum is a witch," she paused. " ̶ And Dad's a Muggle," she gritted through her teeth.

The two looked thoroughly pleased with this answer. "At least you're not a Muggle-born," chirped Grant.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Terrance informed, "that if you're magical without magical parents, you're basically scum. Luckily Slytherin doesn't accept any of that type. We would lose our reputation of power. The filthy Mudbloods need to stay home and live their petty, little Muggle ways."

"Hey!" Jay shouted.

"Oh, sorry, Vance," Terrance said not sounding at all sorry. "Forgot about your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Jay muttered turning a deep shade of red.

Possibly seeing the confused expression on Noel's face, Grant turned to her to explain. "Vance here fancies this girl. Quite pathetic at hiding it really."

Jay was now crimson. "You two better shut it."

Terrance opened his mouth to rebuttal when the door to the compartment slid open. A first-year girl with bushy hair and big teeth was standing there, already in her robes and behind her stood a timid-looking boy.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked. "A boy named Neville's lost his."

"Get lost you first-year!" exclaimed Terrance which was echoed by Grant.

Noel found this awfully rude for someone who was just looking for some help. "No," she said, "we haven't seen a toad, at least not the kind you're looking for." She finished with a small glare at Terrance.

The boy smiled weakly, but the girl did not look too pleased. "Alright. If you see one just let us know." They continued walking down the train.

"Where's the trolley lady?" Grant asked completely forgetting the girl that was just there a moment ago.

"Good call, Archer," Terrance praised. "Let's go find her." They got up to leave. "You coming, Vance?"

Jay shook his head. "I think I'll just stay here."

"Okay," Terrance responded. He turned to Noel. "Don't you follow us, Firstie," he scolded.

"Why would I waste my valuable energy following a pathetic, spiteful toad like you?" she rebutted.

He left with a final glower, Grant following closely behind.

As soon as the door was shut, Jay burst into laughter. "He's going to hate me later," he said disregarding the fact that Noel was sitting right there.

"What exactly will he hate you for?"

Jay stopped laughing, but kept his smile. "Berkley fancies you. And it's the best blackmail I've got on him. What will our other mates say when they find out Terrance Berkley fancies a girl." He resumed his laughter.

Noel was quite shocked to hear this. "I'm sorry? He fancies me? How do you know? What – Why? How?" She couldn't find the right words to say for once.

"I've known Berkley for a year now," Jay informed. "I've roomed with him and had every class with him. I think I know a little bit on how he works. See, he told me at the beginning of first year, you know before he turned into whatever he is now, a little on how he works. He told me that if he ever fancied someone, he'd probably rag on them, give them a nickname that belittles them, and basically be a huge prat to them because he wouldn't know what else to do."

Noel wanted to find something in there to disprove his theory, but his explanation had almost zero gaps, except that he hadn't been putting her down.

"Well," she started. "We'll just see when he gets back." She looked out the window at the zooming country side. "Why do you hang around them anyway? All they do is put you down."

"They weren't always like that," Jay said suddenly serious. "At first, they were really nice, actually. They included me when no one else did, they comforted me when –," he broke off. "Anyway," he continued, "They were better. But then one day after Christmas holiday, Berkley decided to be a git about something and Archer joined in. Apparently he liked it and kept going."

Noel shook her head. "Terrible he is. Though Grant just seems a bit dim."

"Just a bit," Jay agreed.

Noel let out a small laugh.

"So," Jay said, "half-blood, eh? How'd your dad react when your mum told him? Or have you not heard that story yet?"

Noel deflated. "Um, Mum had managed to keep it a secret until I got my letter. That day was…" she paused, "exciting."

"What was his reaction?"

"Um."

Luckily for Noel, at that moment, Terrance and Grant ran into the compartment. "Vance," Terrance said, "Simmons and Wright are up a ways by themselves. Come on, we're going to sit with them."

"I was talking to Noel," Jay said.

"It's alright," Noel returned.

"You sure? It would be awfully rude to leave you alone."

"I'm fine. I can always read." But the truth was that Noel was enjoying Jay's company.

"Okay," he said getting up. "I'll see you later, then." He added a small wave.

Terrance rolled his eyes. "Hopefully I won't see you, Firstie." He left closely followed by Grant.

Jay turned to give Noel a quick 'I-told-you-so' look before departing.

Once again Noel was alone with her books. A screech startled her. She had completely forgotten about Sherlock. He had been so quiet while the boys had been there. She stood to retrieve him from the storage shelf, but she had to stand on the seat to be tall enough. She set his cage on the seat next to her.

"You doing okay in there?" she asked. Sherlock hooted affectionately. Noel smiled, "I knew you were a good boy. Just a while longer."

Noel got out her books and continued to read for the duration of the trip. She at some point changed into her robes. The train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and she pulled her things off the train along with the other students.

"Firs' years," called a voice. Noel turned to find the source and saw the largest man she had ever seen. He was twice the size of a normal human. "Firs' years over here!" he continued to call.

"Hey," someone said behind Noel. She turned to find Jay.

"Hey," she said in return.

"Just wanted to wish you luck for the sorting."

"Thanks."

"C'mon, follow me," the large man shouted. "Anymore firs' years?"

"I have to go," Noel said.

"Right," Jay responded. "See you."

"See you," she called over her shoulder catching up with the group of first years. They had begun down a slippery path. It was dark and nobody spoke much.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man said to the first years. "Jus' round this bend here."

There was a collective amazement among the crowd.

The path they had been on opened to a wide lake. Sitting on top of a high mountain on the opposite side of the lake was the most marvelous looking castle Noel had ever seen.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the man instructed, pointing to a group of boats sitting in the water.

Everyone began grouping off and Noel was left standing awkwardly trying to find an open seat.

"Noel," said a voice. She turned to find the boy she met in Diagon Alley, Michael, beckoning her towards his boat. He still had an empty seat.

"Nice seeing you again," Noel said getting into the boat.

"Everyone in?" called the man, who was sitting in a boat to himself. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats took off from the shore across the lake. Everyone was silent, watching and admiring the looming castle overhead.

"Heads down!" shouted the man as the first boats reached the cliff. The boats carried them down a long, dark tunnel that took them straight underneath the castle. They reached an underground harbor and clambered out onto shore.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" the man said while checking boats.

"Trevor!" cried a boy holding out his hands. It was the same boy who had been looking for his toad earlier.

The first years climbed up a passageway in the rock following the man until they had finally come out onto the damp grass in front of the castle. They went up some stone steps to a giant wooden door.

"Everyone here?" asked the man. "You there, still got your toad?"

The man knocked three times on the door.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm terrible. I promised this chapter to be due a week ago. I'm just terrible. I promise to be faster with my chapters from now on.**

**My first bit taken from the books so at the end there really wasn't much more I could add. But that's going to happen so I guess we'll all have to get used to it now that Noel's at Hogwarts.**

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review and follow, please!**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts

"Miller, Noel," McGonagall called.

Noel gathered her nerves and walked up to sit on the stool. As soon as she sat down, the tattered hat was placed on her head, covering her eyes.

_I can see inside your head, girl_, the hat spoke inside Noel's head. _I see your past and your whole self. I also see that you are not scared even though just about everyone else is when they are sorted._

_ And why should I be?_ Noel though back. _You're just a hat. An old, tattered, beat-up hat. You may be able to see but you can't harm me in any way. If you can't hurt me, why should I be scared?_

_ I am deciding your future, where you will be for the next seven years, and possibly where you will end up afterwards. And you are a tough case. There is some of each house in you. You have a large intelligence like a Ravenclaw. You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. Your confidence resembles that of a Gryffindor. And your ambition matches that of a Slytherin. However, _the hat pondered, _you are not afraid of me because you understood that I am only a hat. I think I'll put you in – "_

"RAVENCLAW!" the old hat shouted out loud.

The crowd applauded as Noel took off the hat and ran towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling. She could definitely spend seven years in the house know for intelligence.

She sat down next to Michael, while quickly glancing over at Jay, who gave her a quick smile.

Students continued to be sorted until one name brought many murmurs from the tables.

"Potter, Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Mandy Broklehurst whispered. "I forgot he was our age."

"Me too," Terry Boot replied.

Noel was confused. "Who's Harry Potter?" she asked to the general of the table.

"Shh!" an older student shushed.

Michael leaned close to her ear. "Tell you later." Noel nodded.

She watched the boy with great interest, wondering why he was so special. He didn't seem like much. Why was everyone making a big deal about him? He was just a scrawny kid with messy hair. But what did Noel know? She wasn't entirely familiar yet with the Wizarding world yet. She watched the boy get sorted into Gryffindor and the rest of the sortings.

When the sorting had finished and Dumbledore had given a very odd speech, food filled the plates in front of the students. Noel was so amazed that she had forgotten about her curiosity of Harry Potter. It wasn't until her second helping when she remembered.

She turned to Michael. "Why is this Harry Potter so special anyway?" she asked.

"Do you know who Voldemort is?" he returned. A few people flinched when the name was said, to which Michael replied, "He's been gone for ten years."

"Yes," Noel said recalling a conversation she had heard in Diagon Alley. "He was in power a while ago until his downfall ten years ago."

"But do you know what caused that downfall?" Noel shook her head.

"That'd be Harry Potter," Terry chimed in, "The boy who lived."

"You-know-who cast a killing curse on him that rebounded back," Anthony Goldstein elaborated. "But not before you-know-who killed Harry's parents."

"No one knows why, though," Michael said.

Now Noel understood, but only half. Why did the curse rebound? And why this Harry Potter?

Noel was then broken from her thoughts by the loud, squeaky giggle of Lisa Turpin next to her. Her, along with Mandy and Padma Patil, were gossiping about what Noel thought to be nothing. She never really understood other girls and therefore, avoided them as much as possible. The only girl she understood was Jenna, but that was only because Jenna didn't understand other girls, either.

"So," Michael said bringing Noel back to reality. "Why are you talking to us-," he gestured to him and his two friends, "-instead of the girls over there?"

Noel stole a quick glance back at the three. "I don't really know how to talk to other girls. I tried once when I was younger, but they told me to go and play with the boys. I was never much of a girly girl as a child."

Michael nodded.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up and delivered a longer and more elegant speech than before, warning first years to keep out of the Forbidden Forest, and to all students to stay away from the third floor corridor.

That, of course, signaled the end of the welcoming feast, and the prefects began to escort the first years to the dormitories. The older boy who shushed them earlier, along with a girl, was declaring for first years to follow him.

Outside of the great hall, the prefect began his welcome speech, which Noel thought he probably spent half of his summer preparing.

"My name is Robert, and I am proud to welcome you to Ravenclaw house," he stated, puffing out his chest.

"And I'm Penelope," the girl said quickly, as if trying to get that in before her enthused classmate continued his speech.

Robert rolled eyes. "If you'll follow me, please," and he lead them up the castle. "The Ravenclaw emblem is the eagle and our house colors are blue and bronze. The common room is appropriately located at the top of Ravenclaw Tower. Like each common room, there is a 'secret' way to get in. The best way to inform you about ours is to show you." He stopped at the top of the stairs to turn back at the first years. "Does everyone remember how to get here from the great hall? Were only halfway to the common room."

Now it was Penelope's turn to roll her eyes. "You know, Robert, it really isn't that far. And they are Ravenclaws for a reason."

Noel decided that she liked Penelope.

"Anyway," Robert continued, "follow me this way." He went up more stairs. "What else is there? Oh, yes! The Ravenclaw house ghost is the Grey Lady, but she prefers Helena. Her full name is Helena Ravenclaw. And yes, she is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter," he added, answering the unasked questions. "Many people think she does not talk, but she usually does to Ravenclaws, especially if you've lost something or you are lost yourself."

Now they had reached a bronze door knocker in the middle of aged wood. There was no handle or anything.

"This is the entrance to the common room," Penelope said, obviously stealing it from Robert. "To get in, the knocker will ask a riddle and you must answer correctly. If you fail to, you are unable to get in."

Some of the first years shifted uncomfortably at this statement. "Don't worry," Robert reassured, "it doesn't take very long for the first years to grow accustomed to this. However, you might want to double-check your belongings to make sure you have everything before leaving in case of an extra hard riddle."

"Let's see if one of you can figure one out," Penelope said turning towards the knocker. She knocked once and said, "Give us an easy one, we've got new first years."

"I have five apples in my hands, then I put down two. How many apples do I have now?" the knocker asked.

_Five,_ Noel thought. She didn't speak it as to let others try themselves. She was surprised that nobody had burst out the answer as soon as the riddle was asked. The answer was obvious.

"Three?" Mandy answered meekly.

"No," Noel said loudly. "It's not a maths problem, it's a riddle. It's five. The answer is so obvious. He has five apples, and then puts down two, but he still has them."

"Correct," the knocker said.

Mandy gave a small glare at Noel, who was smiling, feeling very fond of her confidence to speak up.

"Alright," Robert announced, "let's go in." He led the way in and the others followed.

The common room was round and felt quite airy. It was lined with bookshelves except where large arched windows were present. The ceiling was painted like the night sky and the floor resembled it. Tables and chairs were placed around the room, with some taken with older Ravenclaws reading or writing. Directly across the entrance was a small alcove with a white marble statue.

"Is that statue of Ravenclaw?" Noel asked the prefects.

"Yes," Penelope informed, "with a replica of her lost diadem."

"Ah, the lost diadem," Robert said dreamily, "a lovely legend." He turned to look at the group. "Hundreds of years ago, Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem that supposedly contained magical powers of wisdom. It was lost and has not yet been found. Hogwarts has been searched, and so has this common room, multiple times, and the diadem has never been found. And I personally don't think it will be found soon."

"As for dorms," Penelope said, "they are in turrets off the tower. Girls, if you will follow me." She began walking and led them off the common room. She led the girls up a short ways to the first year dorm. "Here you are. All of your belongings have already been brought up. And if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask me."

The first year girls went into their dorm. The room was circular and contained the exact number of four-poster beds with blue silk drapes needed for them. Noel stood and waited while the beds were quickly filled, not wanting to intrude on any budding friendships between the others. When she was the last one without a chosen bed, she resolved to take the one closet to the door.

She sat on the bed feeling completely out of place, wishing she had Jenna or her siblings or even Jay for company. She pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the gossiping (again?) girls feeling utterly alone.

**A/N: That's a depressing way to end a chapter, isn't it? Don't worry, things get better.**

**If you liked (or hated, I don't care) it, please review, I need to know if writing this is worth it, please!**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

The next morning, Noel woke up feeling refreshed and ready to begin her new life. She quickly changed and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. She didn't even have to think about which way to go; she was very good with directions.

Just outside of the great hall, she was stopped by someone calling her name. Noel looked to find the source. It was Jay.

"Morning," he said walking up to her. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. And good morning to you, too," she replied.

"I didn't get the chance to properly congratulate you on getting into Ravenclaw last evening. The house known for intelligence, eh? Not a bad place to be."

Noel smiled thinking about her small achievement the night before. "Right. And I was even the first to get the riddle right to let us into the common room."

Someone cleared their throat next to Noel. She looked to see Mandy, walking with Lisa into the great hall, glaring at Noel.

"What's that about?" Jay asked.

"Nothing," Noel shrugged. "She just upset that she answered the riddle wrong and I got it right. It made her look a bit foolish, really." She thought for a second. "I should probably apologize. It did come out kind of mean when I said it."

Jay simply nodded.

"Hey, Vance!" Terrance was strutting over with Grant tailing him. "Come on! Leave Firstie here to her nerdy Ravenclaw friends. Bet she thinks she's all that now that she knows she's smart." He looked directly at Noel. "Firstie, you better not follow us or talk to us ever. I can't imagine what conversation with you must be like now that you think you're better than everyone because you know everything."

Noel sighed. "You know, Terrance," she stated loud with all the annoyance she could muster.

"I told you not to talk to me, Firstie," Terrance pitifully said.

"There's a difference between smart and intelligent – " she continued and turned to look at him straight on " – and I don't think you're either. Especially with that pathetic little nickname you gave me. Firstie. Not very creative, is it? There's no wonder to why you're not in Ravenclaw."

Even though Terrance was almost a foot taller than Noel, he looked absolutely abashed.

Terrance's face was positively red. "Come on," he said softly to his friends. "Let's go." He walked off into the great hall with Grant.

"He usually has a retort for comments like that," Jay said. "He must like you more than even he realizes."

"Can you please not remind me of that?" Noel said.

Jay chuckled. "Sure. I'd better go and join them. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later, then."

Jay walked into the great hall after his friends, leaving Noel there alone. Just then, though, Anthony came up next to her.

"Hello, Noel," he greeted. "What're you doing standing out here? Breakfast is inside the great hall, remember?"

"Hi, Anthony," she returned. "I was just talking to my friend, but he left."

"Well, no need to waste time standing here talking. Let's get some food. Michael and Terry are already in there."

"Right," Noel said, grateful that she wouldn't have to eat by herself. "Let's go."

* * *

Noel's first class at Hogwarts was fortunately with her head of house: Charms with Professor Flitwick. He welcomed them to Hogwarts and to Ravenclaw with a warm smile. He told them not to hesitate to come to him if they had any problems, even with other classes.

Noel's other professors might not have had as much of a warm welcome, but she did like most of them nonetheless. Professor McGonagall was one of Noel favorite professors, as she was strict yet fair. Noel enjoyed Professor Sprout's chipper spirit and her hands-on teaching approach. Professor Quirrell was a bit of an odd one, Noel though. She did feel slightly sorry for his stuttering problem. Though when Terry asked him how he defeated the zombie that got him his turban and he began muttering about how Ravenclaws ask too many questions, Noel thought there was something more to this man.

Professor Binns Noel was indifferent about. His droning voice made it hard to concentrate on her favorite subject: history. Noel tried her hardest to take sufficient notes, but knew the effort was futile when ten minutes into the lecture she let a yawn escape her mouth and heard a soft snore from Michael sitting next to her.

The only professor Noel almost despised was Snape. She had him twice in the week: once on Tuesday afternoon, and on late in the morning on Friday after Gryffindor and Slytherin's lesson.

Noel walked into the dungeon classroom and plopped down at the same front row seat she had taken on Tuesday. She was never one to change things around. As the other Ravenclaws filed in and took their seats, Noel noticed Snape getting quite bothersome.

"Professor," she asked, only to erase the expression that was somewhat terrifying her, "is something wrong?"

Snape only looked at her for a brief moment before returning to what he was doing. He was obviously not planning on speaking with her about it.

_Fine, _Noel thought, _it's not like you don't need a good laugh or anything_.

Everyone had come into the room and Noel was left up front next to Padma again because Michael, Terry, and Anthony had let the rumors about Snape influence their chosen seats in the back.

"Is everyone ready for the lesson," Snape said quickly. "Good. I will have no foul actions today as I have had too many in my previous lesson today. As you are all aware, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, is in your year. He was here earlier today and failed to answer any of my basic potion-making questions correctly, thinking he was too good to know these basic potion-making skills."

Noel raised her hand. "Sir, wasn't he raised by a Muggle family," she requested recalling something she had heard earlier in the week. "You really can't expect him to know everything in his first lesson."

As soon as she had said it, Noel knew she had struck a nerve. Snape looked furious. "Five points from Ravenclaw for insufferable curiosity." The class groaned. "One Muggle-born Gryffindor knew all of the answers. There is no excuse for Potter not too." His eyes narrowed on Noel. "I expect no more unneeded interruptions, Miller."

Noel quickly nodded, embarrassed at what she had done.

"Now," Snape continued. "The lesson."

**A/N: Okay, sorry that chapter was pathetically short and terrible. I had a bit of writer's block on it. But they will get better, I promise! I just had no idea what to write about for this. All I knew was that I wanted the Snape scene in it.**

**So here it is. Please follow, review, share with your friends, or whatever, please!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Secret

Noel had watched Draco Malfoy fly up with Neville Longbottom's rememberall, Harry Potter chase after him and catch the rememberall before it smashed, and Professor McGonagall come out of the castle beckoning for Harry to come with her.

"Serves him right," she heard Draco announced to his friends after McGonagall and Harry had left, "for defending that idiot Longbottom. Probably going to get expelled now." He gave one last victorious look before Madame Hooch returned.

"I ran into Professor McGonagall on the way back," Madame Hooch stated. "I hope none of you will try any of that funny business. Now gather back around, I still have my lesson to teach." The first years gathered as they had done before, all holding their brooms. "You all remember the proper technique for sitting on the broom, yes? Good, now get on and we'll try hovering again."

The lesson continued until Madame Hooch deemed everyone somewhat acceptable in basic, low flying.

"I would highly recommend practicing more, especially if you want to join your house's Quidditch team. The student brooms are always available. Feel free to take them from the shed and fly around the Quidditch pitch. Just make sure you aren't disturbing any practices. Good day to you all." And with that she ended the lesson.

* * *

"It was probably the best feeling ever," Noel finished telling Jay about her flying experience as they walked to the owlery. He was talking with his friends before she saw him. He came over to ask how her lesson went and when he bid her a good bye, they had left. So he decided to join her in going up to the owlery.

"Have you thought about trying out for Quidditch next year?" Jay asked. "From what you keep telling me, flying is the easiest and best thing you've ever tried."

Noel pondered this for a moment. She didn't really know anything about Quidditch except the basics on how it was played. "Maybe," she responded. "But I'd have to watch a game first before deciding anything."

Jay nodded. "You know how it's played, right?"

"Of course. Before coming here, I had my mother tell me everything she could think of about the Wizarding world. She never played, but she went to every Hufflepuff game. Hufflepuff was her house, by the way. She knew how it was played." She paused. "Do you play?"

"No," he said quickly. "I never wanted to. But if you want to practice for next year, I can help you. I've helped my friends last year practice for this year's try-outs. They didn't make it," he finished with a smile. They had reached the bottom steps up to the owlery.

"What position did they try out for?" Noel inquired.

"One tried out for Keeper, and the other Seeker."

"That's what I think I would be best at; Seeker," she said. "But I think I would want to play Beater."

"Why?" Jay asked climbing up the last step.

"Purposely hitting balls towards people? Sounds kind of fun. And almost no girls really play Beater." Noel paused to whistle. Sherlock came from one of high ledges with much excitement. He was always excited to deliver letters. Noel pulled out two letters from her robes and handed them to Sherlock. "Take these home," she explained. "Don't come back until you have two replies."

Sherlock hooted affectionately and took off.

"About you wanting to be a Beater," Jay said when they descended back to the grounds.

"What about it?" Noel asked mockingly.

"There hasn't been a girl Beater here for decades," he informed. "Probably around sixty years ago. And before her, there are only four or five."

"Do you have a point to this?"

Jay smiled. "What I'm saying is, if you really want to be a Beater, then that makes you about ten times cooler than I originally thought you were. And if anyone tells you to give up, you should hex them into nonexistence."

Noel blushed and she hoped anyone that saw would think it was the cool October wind. Then she remembered something.

"Jay," she started, "I know this is completely off-topic, but I just remembered something from Dumbledore's welcome speech."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"The third floor corridor," she stated remembering how terrified some of the other first years' faces were. "He warned us to stay away. Do you know what's there?"

"No, that's new this year."

Noel allowed a mischievous smile to creep onto her face.

"What?" asked Jay noticing the smile.

"Don't you wonder what's up there? I mean, Dumbledore's a mysterious man; he could have put _anything_ up there and we're just supposed to sit here and wonder. I'm surprised no extra curious Ravenclaws or brave Gryffindors have gotten tried to see what's there." She said that all so fast that she had to stop and take a breath, giving Jay time to cut in.

"Look," he said, "I may not have been here much longer than you, but I do know that if Dumbledore forbids students from something, he must have a pretty good reason."

Noel rolled her eyes. "Have you ever tried breaking a rule or two, Jay? Life only goes on for so long."

"Yes, actually, I have broken a few rules. And let me tell you detention in the Forbidden Forest is not very fun, even with Hagrid right there."

Noel sighed. There was almost no way to get this guy to come with her and check out the third floor corridor. Almost no way.

"Fine," she stated. "I'll just go by myself." She picked up her pace and headed in the general direction of where she wanted to go.

"Wait!" Jay called, jogging to catch up. "You can't go by yourself. What if something happens?"

This was exactly what Noel expected. "So you'll go with me, then?" she said smiling. "Because no matter what you pick, I'm still going."

Jay hesitated, obviously seeing there was nothing he could say that would get her to not go. "Alright," he finally agreed. "We can go up there and see, but if someone is keeping watch, we're leaving."

"Deal."

* * *

Noel was overly thrilled when she and Jay met nobody on the third floor. When she had announced it, she heard a soft groan from behind her.

"Quick whining," she said. "If it was really dangerous, then it wouldn't be in a school."

"Or maybe Dumbledore trusts us enough to be able to put it in a school without anyone going to look."

Noel ignored him and kept moving forward. There was nothing but a door. "It must be behind the door," she stated. She tried the handle. Locked.

"It must be locked for a reason, Noel," Jay said quickly. "Let's go."

Once again, Noel ignored him. She pulled out her wand, "Alohomora," and heard a click. She smiled proudly at Jay who did not look at all pleased. She pulled open the door and almost just as quickly slammed it shut, but she didn't.

There were three oversized dogs sleeping on the floor. But then Noel realized there weren't three dogs, it was one dog with three heads, all sleeping.

"What is it?" Jay asked. Noel had only opened the door part of the way so that only she could see inside. She closed the door, but not before seeing a trapdoor under one of the dog's huge paws.

"Nothing," Noel said shakily.

Jay didn't believe her. "Nothing doesn't put a look like that on someone's face."

Noel regained her composure. "It's a dog. A three-headed dog about the size of a classroom. It was sleeping, though, on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

"Out for a little stroll, are we?" droned a voice behind Noel. She turned around. It was Snape. "I believe Professor Dumbledore told the students that the third floor corridor is off-limits. Detention, both of you. Vance, you will meet me in my office Monday night at five. I will speak with Professor Flitwick about your punishment. You will be informed before Monday. Now let me escort you back to your common rooms as I see you cannot walk around and remain where you are permitted." He turned to walk, while Noel and Jay followed.

Noel tried to get Jay to look at her, but he kept his eyes ahead.

At the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, Snape dropped Noel off. She took a quick look at Jay. He gave her a small glare before following after Snape.

**A/N: Why do I keep doing the let's-make-Noel-feel-like-crap endings? But yay! this chapter is early!**

**Remember to review and follow and share and whatnot.**


End file.
